


Stargazing

by CominUnderFire



Series: Hysterical [5]
Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CominUnderFire/pseuds/CominUnderFire
Summary: Sav wants to see the meteor shower
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Series: Hysterical [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stargazing

The orangish colors of the sunset were fading into the darkness of night. Sitting on the grass of that hill was Sav, carefully gazing at the clear sky in which the stars were already beginning to be visible, trying to identify some of those constellations he had seen on his astronomy books.

- _Boo!_ -Sav was startled by the exclamation and the pair of hands on his shoulders that accompanied it.

The curly turned around quickly to meet that tall dark-haired boy, laughing at his friend's frightened expression.

- _Joe..._ _You_ _scared_ _me,_ _you_ _idiot_ _! -_ he said giving him a light hit on the shoulder, which only resulted in more laughter from the other boy.

- _I'm_ _sorry_ _,_ _I'm_ _sorry_ -Joe said still laughing, taking a seat next to Savage, who quickly covered him with one end of the blanket he had over his shoulders. That was a nice evening but Sav had preferred to be cautious and bring it just in case.  
  
- _What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _here_ _? I_ _thought_ _you_ _were_ _grounded_ -Sav asked, remembering the conversation he had had with Elliott that morning.

- _And_ _I_ _am_ -Joe replied- _But_ _I've_ _escaped_

 _-_ _You're_ _going_ _to_ _get_ _in_ _trouble_ -Sav said disapprovingly.

- _That_ _doe_ _n'_ _t_ _matter._ _You_ _looked_ _very_ _excited_ _to_ _see_ _that_ _meteor_ _shower_ _thing_ _and_ _I_ _couldn't_ _just_ _leave_ _you_ _alone_ -Elliott said.

Sav smiled, leaning down to kiss his friend's cheek.

- _You_ _are a_ _great_ _friend, Joe._ _Sometimes_ _I_ _don't_ _deserve_ _you_ -Sav said, hugging the taller one's arm and resting his head against his shoulder.

- _It's_ _nothing_ _,_ _you_ _would_ _have_ _done_ _the_ _same_ _for_ _me_ -Elliott answered- _I_ _just_ _hope_ _I'm_ _not_ _late_ -he said. The curly one shook his head.

- _Don't_ _worry_ _,_ _you_ _haven't_ _missed_ _anything_ _,_ _there's_ _still_ _ten minutes left_ _-_ Sav answered, checking his watch.

- _I'm_ _glad_ _to_ _be on time_ _for_ _once_ -the dark-haired one said, taking his gaze to the front. From that place he could see not only the starry sky but also all the lights of the city in the distance- _Hey,_ _don't_ _you_ _think_ _we're_ _a bit_ _far_ _from_ _the_ _city_ _?_ -he asked

- _That's_ _why_ _I_ _decided_ _to_ _come_ _here_ _._ _Away_ _from_ _the_ _city_ _lights_ _you_ _can_ _see_ _the_ _sky more_ _clearly_ _and_ _you_ _can_ _distinguish_ _the_ _constellations_ _better_ -Sav explained.

- _Well_ _,_ _they_ _still_ _look_ _all_ _the_ _same_ _to_ _me_ -Joe commented, looking up. To him, the stars were just a bunch of bright dots scattered across the sky, he had never been able to see the shapes of any of those constellations.

- _That's_ _because_ _you're_ _not_ _paying_ _enough_ _attention_ -Sav said- _Look,_ _those_ _four_ _right_ _there_ _,_ _for_ _example_ , _are_ _..._

Joe listened carefully as the curly explained in detail each one of the constellations that could be seen from there that night. He wasn't interested in the stars, but he liked to see that expression of happiness that the younger one had when he talked about something he really liked.

- _The_ _sky_ _is_ _beautiful_ _,_ _isn't_ _it?_ -Sav said with remarkable emotion in his voice, not taking his eyes off the sky for a moment.

- _Yes,_ _truly_ _beautiful_ -Elliott smiled, staring at the curly. The landscape in front of them was amazing, but for Joe not even the brightest star could beat the beauty of Sav's eyes- _But_ _do_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _is_ _even_ _more_ _beautiful_ _?_

 _-_ _What_ _?_ -Sav asked curiously, moving his gaze to his friend.

- _You_ -Joe whispered, stroking the curly's cheek with the back of his fingers.

- _Don't_ _say_ _that_ -Savage said shyly, his cheeks turning pink at the compliment.

- _It's_ _not_ _my_ _fault_ _you're_ _so_ _cute_ -Elliott continued.

Sav covered his face with his hands feeling his cheeks burn with that second comment. Joe loved to make him blush with his compliments.

Joe put his arm around Sav's shoulders, hugging him against his body, while laughing lightly at the other boy's reaction.

- _I_ _hate_ _when_ _you're_ _like_ _that_ -Sav said, backing away a little from the taller one but never breaking from his embrace. Liar, he loved when Joe said nice things to him, but that's something he was never going to admit out loud.

- _Whatever_ _you_ _say_ _,_ _but_ _I_ _know_ _that_ _deep_ _down_ _you_ _love_ _it_ -Joe said. His gaze moved back to the front- _Hey, look!_ -he exclaimed pointing to the sky.

Sav's eyes lit up as he saw the bright little lights that were now streaking across the dark sky. His hands squeezed Joe's arm, trying to share his emotion with him. Elliott smiled. He loved seeing his friend so excited, it made his heart melt.

And without saying more, Joe settled himself better next to his friend, bringing him closer and leaning his head against his before raising his gaze to enjoy with Sav that wonderful spectacle.


End file.
